Together
by The American Ranger
Summary: Piccolo and Gohan spend a night together in a cave, where they both learn of their deep feelings for each other.


**(AN-M'kay guys, I've only seen a bit of the Freiza saga and one or two episodes of Kai, but I just **_**had**_** to write a slash fic for these two…enjoy!)**

Gohan sat outside on a boulder, looking up at the moon. He occasionally moved, brushing his hair, which had grown, behind his ear or shifting position. Piccolo watched from nearby. After all these years of knowing the Saiyan, he had never been able to understand how he could sit and stare at the great white orb for so long.

The boy rested his chin on his hand, closing his eyes. Piccolo watched him as he drifted off to sleep. A drop of water fell, hitting his head. He sighed, then gathered up Gohan in his arms, and flew to a cave. He laid him down on the floor, then turned and sat against the wall.

The rain had picked up, and he heard thunder in the distance. The wind howled and whipped his cape around. Gohan muttered something in his sleep, turning over. He started shivering, and attempted to pull his clothes tighter. Piccolo watched this for a minute or two before taking pity on him. He laid down beside him and threw his cloak over him.

Gohan immediately stopped shivering. Piccolo turned over, then attempted to sleep. He was close, too, when he felt arms snake their way around him. He opened one of his eyes, then groaned and propped himself up on his arm.

The teenage boy had buried his face into his back. The Nemekian sighed, then poked Gohan in the side. He moaned, then turned over, taking the cape and Piccolo with him. His eyes widened as he was pulled on top of him.

"Gohan, wake up!"

"But Mr. Piccolooo…." he whined. Piccolo shook his head, then rolled off the boy. He tried once again to rest.

The storm was raging outside. Lightning would strike, hitting, or coming close to hitting boulders. The flashes were blinding, and he had to pull his turban over his eyes. He drifted off after awhile.

Later into the night, he was woken by a weight on his chest. He didn't fully wake for a while, however. When he did, he saw Gohan clinging to him. He moaned into his chest. Piccolo figured he was having a nightmare, or the storm had scared him.

He shook him awake, calling his name. He whimpered, and Piccolo slapped him. His eyes widened, and he looked around, confused. Piccolo smirked. Gohan rubbed his face indignantly.

"What was that for?"

"You were crying on top of me."

"..oh.."

"So…was it a nightmare again?"

"Yeah…" He patted the boy on the leg.

"You want to, uh, tell me about it?"

Gohan blushed, looking down. Piccolo cocked his head to one side.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Nah, it's stupid." Piccolo placed his hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"Gohan, you were sobbing into my chest. I don't think it was stupid." He sighed, clasping and unclasping his hands in his lap.

"Well…I dreamed about when you died…it was horrible…I remember I missed you so much then, but in the dream it was just…horrible. I wanted to die too."

Piccolo blinked, staring at Gohan. His pupil for ten years, his oldest friend, and felt a huge rush of emotion for him. He took the boy's hand.

"I missed you, too." Gohan's eyes filled with tears, and he wiped them away with his free hand. He laughed shakily.

"Look at us…a Super Saiyan and a Nemekian warrior crying in a cave." Piccolo rubbed his neck, laughing as well. There was a silence between the two. It stretched out for a few minutes before Piccolo broke it.

"Hey, you should get some sleep." he said. Gohan looked a little reluctant at this. Piccolo smiled.

"I promise I won't leave." He nodded, then laid on the ground next to Piccolo. He wrapped his arms around Piccolo, burying his face into his chest.

Piccolo stroked the boy's long, unruly, black hair until he slept. He contemplated his feelings for the boy for hours before he dozed.

He woke again the next morning to a pale, watery light. He stretched, groaned and sat up. He looked around for Gohan, who was nowhere to be seen. Figuring the boy had probably gone outside the cave since it was morning, he walked to the entrance.

He called out for the boy, looking for him. Something slammed into his back, and he jumped into a fighting stance. Gohan giggled, grabbing Piccolo's hands and lowering them. He growled at him, and when the boy looked a little hurt, softened his expression.

He started walking off to a tree to get fruit. Gohan followed quickly behind. Piccolo punched the tree, and a few fruits rained down. Gohan raced around, grabbing them before they hit the ground. He smiled at his mentor, then was hit on the head by one of the fruit. He blinked, gaining a dazed look.

Piccolo chuckled, and ruffled the boy's hair. Gohan smiled blissfully in response. Both grabbed a piece of the fruit, and started eating beneath the tree. Piccolo put his arm around Gohan's waist. The boy looked a little puzzled by this for a moment, but didn't protest. He liked having Piccolo there. He felt safe, happy. He smiled, and finished his breakfast.


End file.
